Robots having a connected member that is connected to a body trunk via a joint that includes a driving mechanism are being developed. Among the robots of this type, there is a type of robot that creates an environmental map from environmental images that are taken by a body trunk-side camera arranged on the body trunk, and, based on the acquired environmental map, draws up a plan of its moving course to the aimed position. In the technique disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-92820, images are taken by a camera that is arranged on a head of a robot, a disparity image or a distance image is calculated from the acquired image, planar parameters are computed from the acquired disparity image or distance image, and then creating an environmental map by abstracting a plurality of planes including the floorage space based on the acquired planar parameters. The robot recognizes the areas within which the robot is able to move from the environmental map, and plans its moving course based on the recognized areas.